Conventional lead wire implanting apparatuses have used a tamping member commonly referred to as a tubular (see, for example, Patent Document 1). An air cylinder has been commonly used as the drive source of the tamping member. A conventional example is described with reference to FIGS. 11 and 12. An air cylinder 101 is provided as the drive source of a tamping member 100. The tamping member 100, through which a lead wire 102 is inserted, is supported by and fixed to a support plate 103. This support plate 103 is capable of being driven upward by the air cylinder 101. The support plate 103 is also provided with a lowering spring 104.
When implanting a lead wire, first, the entire implanting unit is lowered (see FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b)), and the lead wire 102 is pressed against the bottom of a fitting hole 106 provided in the upper end of a brush main body 105 (FIG. 12(b)). Thereafter, the tamping member 100 is pushed upward by the air cylinder 101, and stopped by a mechanical stop at a position upward of a bottom hole 108 of an accommodating cup 107 for accommodating copper powder 109 to let the copper powder 109 free-fall from the space formed in the bottom hole 108 of accommodating cup 107 so that the copper powder 109 enters the fitting hole 106 of the brush main body 105 (FIG. 12(c)). Thereafter, the air in the air cylinder 101 is purged, and the tamping member 100 is lowered by the force of the lowering spring 104 to press-fit the copper powder 109 (FIG. 12(d)). Then, the steps of FIG. 12(c) and FIG. 12(d) are repeated several times, and when the position of the tamping member 100 reaches a position sensor 110, the implanting is finished.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 62-171434